


灰姑娘的After Story

by Teabag_Panda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teabag_Panda/pseuds/Teabag_Panda
Summary: 国王x继母，有恶趣味的角色扮演、秽语、口交和激烈开车情节，慎入。





	灰姑娘的After Story

梦之咲演剧部的春季公演如期上映，这一次被搬上舞台的是经典童话故事灰姑娘。原本的故事情节经过大刀阔斧的重新编排，制造出一连串巧妙的喜剧效果，整场演出惊喜连连，高潮迭起，几次惹得观众们捧腹大笑。虽说有些角色的演技略为笨拙生涩，但以学生社团的水平来说，这已经算是相当成功的一次尝试。故事的终幕是喜闻乐见的大团圆，台下掌声雷动，演员集体上台行礼致谢。直到大幕缓缓落下，观众陆续离席，公演总算是画上了一个圆满的句号。  
谢幕之后是演员们的庆祝时间，向来做事一板一眼的敬人坚持要先收拾舞台上的道具，演剧部清洁打扫担当的北斗也表示了赞同；友也和飒马在后台开始卸妆，有一句没一句地同前来探班的前辈们聊着演出感想；红郎暂时没有脱下王子衣服的打算，他靠在窗边，和旧时的青梅竹马说着话，时不时爽朗地笑起来，也许在聊剪裁和缝纫的技法。  
公演成功的欣喜洋溢在演剧部教室，每个人都被这氛围所感染，空气里充满了快活的谈笑。然而心细的人会发现，这一派其乐融融的场景对于演剧部来说实在太过和谐了，好像这时候应该有个人点燃惊喜的烟花，在后台掀起狂欢的高潮，可负责烟火的魔法师已经在人群中悄声匿去了身影。

与此同时，学生会办公室里正悄然上演着公演剧目后的番外故事，只怕观众们怕是没有眼福观看这场秘密表演了。  
“身处高位，见多了为争权夺利而血肉相残，习惯了用权钱交易绑架亲情爱情，您这般心慈仁厚深爱子女的好心肠，久违地让我感动不已，”金发的皇帝优雅地挽起女士的手，轻轻印下一吻，“下个月宫廷举办大型舞会，不知夫人可否赏光？”  
“呼呼呼~皇帝陛下的赏识真是让人受宠若惊。只可惜我已是三个孩子的母亲，年老色衰，早已不适合舞会这种盛大的场合，即使勉强塞进盛装华服，也只会给人平添笑料，”纤纤手指一动，丝绸折扇在掌间徐徐展开，魔法师将脸躲藏在扇子后，眯起眼睛，玩味地打量着对方，“再说以我这种身份，怕是不适合与您共舞吧？”  
“皇后已去世多年，我忙于政事，一直未婚娶，难不成我想请夫人跳支舞，还得容忍宫廷间的闲话吗？”皇帝冷哼一声，语气变得不耐烦起来。  
“只怕，陛下是醉翁之意不在……”  
话还没说完，涉那张能说会道的嘴就被英智吻住，两个人重心不稳，一下跌坐到学生会教室的沙发上。

英智能来公演捧场这件事已经让涉吃了一惊，戏终人散后他们又在学生会办公室继续着剧本外的即兴after story，这算是双重惊喜了，难得他的皇帝陛下会带来这么巧妙构思的surprise。身上穿着还未褪去的女装，按照剧里的角色演着偷情的戏码，这份背德的刺激感让两人都加倍兴奋起来，刚开始还是温柔地相互吮吸唇瓣，没一会儿就燃起熊熊烈火，由慵懒缱绻的亲吻变成唇舌间的交战，像是要掠夺对方口腔的每一寸领土。英智兴奋地抚摸着涉的脖颈，从高领裙装处露出的肌肤让他爱不释手，厚重布裙下不安分的双腿摩擦着他，不由勾起一片玫瑰色的遐思，让人忍不住猜想那裙底会有怎样的旖旎春光。  
“呼呼呼，皇帝陛下……还、还真是热情~☆”从长吻中歇息片刻的涉有些喘不过气，却依然不忘调戏英智，用舌尖轻轻舔了恋人的鼻尖。  
“夫人刚刚也只是在演欲迎还拒的戏码吧？”皇帝陛下脸上的野心显露无疑，他居高临下地望着身下的猎物，手指覆上了涉脑后复杂的盘发，在柔软的发辫和盘结间游走，“非常优雅复古的发型，很衬托您的气质，但越是精巧复杂的东西，就越让人有破坏的欲望呢。”  
“莫非这是皇帝陛下的恶趣味吗？”  
这场即兴剧真是越来越有趣了，不过也说不定会变得越来越糟糕。

涉望着英智棱角分明的侧脸，任由对方拆散了自己的发辫，一股股整齐束好的头发被拆开，瀑布般的银色在沙发上肆意流淌，像是月光不小心跌碎在了人间。但皇帝陛下的野心不止于此，沙场上他是高瞻远瞩驰骋四方的领袖，情场上他是目标明确直捣黄龙的猎手，不达目的不罢休。拆散头发只是享用猎物的第一步，英智的手指勾在连衣裙荷叶边高领上，粗暴地扯开金属搭扣，摘下胸口耀眼的宝石装饰，然后一颗一颗地解开扣子，像剥竹笋一样，让洁白的肌肤像画卷般逐渐展开在自己眼前。涉的肉体健康又充满活力，定期健身让他从上而下没有一丝赘肉，紧实的肌肉包裹在骨骼上，勾勒出的线条充满力量，像雕塑作品那般健美、性感。这样的肉体无论看多少次都还是觉得那么诱人，英智笑着舔舔嘴唇，俯下身，舌头从耳垂开始舔弄，顺着脖颈优美的曲线一路向下，在光洁有弹性的肌肤上印下细碎的亲吻。他轻轻吮吸、啃咬着涉的锁骨，似是要在猎物身上留下标记，用最原始的方法宣泄占有欲，这是英智在做爱中最喜欢的部分之一。  
“呜……别、别……”被击中敏感带的涉慌乱地扭开头。  
“乖，我会对你温柔的哦，”英智安抚地摸摸涉的脸颊，另一只手将衬衣扯得更开，露出了因为兴奋已经硬挺的乳头，“哎呀，夫人明明已为人母，这里还是和少女一样粉嫩啊。”  
情事中怎样羞耻粗俗的言语都只是催化剂，效果就是让荷尔蒙间的碰撞变得更加激烈，既然决定要演这出秘密剧本，那中途ng可就太破坏舞台气氛了。英智玩弄地揉捏着涉的乳头，用两根手指夹起，再轻轻弹回去，时不时地又用指甲刮擦着顶端来恶作剧。然后他满意地看到身下的人满面潮红，拼命要将脸藏进头发里。  
“陛下，要、要做那种事的话，请不要戏弄我！”被玩弄乳头实在是太羞耻了，酥麻的快感一直传到下体，性器也早已硬得发痛，他被撩得心急难耐，但又明白英智不可能这么轻易就放过这次调情的机会。  
“哎，我只是想多花点时间欣赏夫人的肉体啊……我在想，被幼儿吮吸和被男人吮吸这里，到底会有什么不同呢？”英智歪着脑袋，假装想不明白的样子，尔后俯下身，直接用嘴含住涉的乳头，用舌头一下一下挑逗那个硬核。温热的触感不断刺激着敏感处，粗糙的舌苔每一次划过肌肤都激起一阵情欲，涉喉咙里的呻吟再也抑制不住，他低声喃喃着让英智快住手，但是愈发兴奋的皇帝陛下变本加厉，索性用口腔包住乳头，模仿婴儿一般吮吸着，并故意发出啧啧的声响，听了真是让人面红耳赤。  
“您再怎么用力吸，这里也不会有奶水的，陛下！”  
“那……怀上我的孩子，不就有了吗？”

不妙了，英智这家伙已经彻底进入角色，再这么任他摆布，这场戏可就要被牵着鼻子走了。虽然他不擅长编写剧本，但在这里认输就不是日日树涉了，演员的本能在血管里沸腾起来，年轻时是巧笑倩兮八面玲珑的情场交际花，岁月沉淀后是举止端庄优雅的贵妇人，然而平日慈爱和善的母亲一旦上了床，那就是风情万种又不甘寂寞的淫荡人妻了。不管是角色的哪一面，涉都有百分百的自信来完美演绎。  
他捧起英智的脸，嘴角勾起慵懒的微笑，故意压低了声音道：“皇帝陛下，您可能还不知道我多才多艺的一面？”  
英智挑起眉毛，没弄明白涉葫芦里卖的什么药，直到涉坐起身，右手开始解英智的皮带。  
“东洋的传统乐器表演，不知陛下可有兴趣？”

若要评价涉的乐器表演，那只能说这场景实在是太淫靡了。他跪坐在地上，平日里柔顺的长发已经凌乱不堪，连衣裙褪去了一半，肩膀和手臂全部暴露在外，演出时穿的束腰却还紧紧地裹着身上，被舔得湿漉漉的乳头依然硬挺着。他把碍事的长发撩起到耳后，那张能言善辩的嘴此刻包住了英智性器的前端，嘴唇轻轻吮吸着龟头，舌头时不时地挑逗着马眼。这一举动将英智的喘息和呻吟逼了出来，涉调皮地眨眨眼，用整个口腔将粗大的性器包住，湿热的内壁紧紧夹裹住阴茎，来回吞吐吮吸着。刚开始只是缓缓地进出，随着涉的速度加快，英智也有些难以自持了，他抓着涉的头发，每一次冲撞都越来越深，像是要直抵喉咙深处。他怕自己的动作伤到涉，但此刻这种程度的粗暴就像是调味品，点缀在情事中反而愈发令人沉溺。为恋人口交的过程激起了涉深深的心理快感，如此近距离的感受着英智的火热，自己的下体的欲望也硬挺起来，他又想多享受一会儿亲密接触的时刻，又想早些切入正题，任英智的性器在自己的身体里大开大合地进出。情欲烧得他大脑一片空白，深不见底的紫色双眸里漾起了水波粼粼，透明的津液顺着嘴角流下，滴滴答答落在了地上。  
从英智的角度来看， 涉的那双眼睛像是会说话一样，时而低垂眼帘专注于口中的性器，时而向上仰望着和英智对视， 迷离的眼波里流转的都是爱意，不管这是不是演技，内心的征服欲都得到了极大的满足。涉的口腔温度本来就高，这样又湿又热的环境包裹着性器，再加上涉的舌头柔软又灵活，能极富技巧地把快感放大到每一个毛孔，濡湿又紧致的触感，呼出的温热鼻息，这一切都让人飘飘欲仙，若不是他刻意忍耐，恐怕这会儿就要缴械了。  
一种晕乎乎的不真实感从英智的心底升腾而起，明明他的身体已经比前阵子好了很多，但脑袋里还是闪过一丝奇怪的念头——会不会自己在这种极乐之时就永远地睡去了呢？  
不，不会的，这太不吉利了，他好不容易和涉在一起了，他们还来日方长，还会有很多一起这样快乐的日子，现在想这个也太煞风景了。  
“哦呀？陛下好像有点分神呢，难道是对我的技术不满意吗？”心细的涉放缓了动作。  
“没有，我是担心自己太过激动，会不知不觉就粗暴起来，让涉受伤的话就不好了，差不多就这样吧。”英智揉揉涉的脑袋，从涉的口中抽身，然后蹲了下来，很唐突地把对方揽进怀里，紧紧抱住，力气大到像是要把人揉进自己的身体里。

角色扮演停止了。  
察觉到异常的涉回抱住英智，轻声问着：“怎么了？身体不舒服了吗？”  
“没有，我没事，就是突然很害怕。”  
“嗯？”  
“因为太开心了，就很害怕失去……对不起，说了不合时宜的话。”  
“没事的，难过的事情就用魔法让它消失吧~♪”涉把脑袋靠在英智的肩膀上，用头发去蹭对方的耳朵，喃喃着，“只要你叫我的话，我一直都在这里，因为我是你的日日树涉呀~☆”

两个人挪到了沙发上，就那么紧紧抱着，相对无言了一阵子，最后是涉咯咯笑着打破了沉默：“英智，你说右手君要是知道我们在学生会办公室里做这种事，会是什么表情呢~”  
“哎呀，你提醒我了，敬人的话，应该还在演剧部教室，虽然我给他发了简讯让他结束公演以后去做一些别的工作，但是也不能把门反锁太久呢，”英智想了想自己青梅竹马要是发现这个秘密的话大概会胃痛半个月，忍不住笑出了声，“哈哈哈，为了不被敬人说教，我们还是速战速决比较好？”  
两个人刚刚前戏花了太久时间，明明欲火已经烧了半天，却都没有泄过一次，这会儿也是憋得慌，涉呼呼呼笑着主动把裙子掀起来，却被英智评论说这不像是灰姑娘的继母该有的举止。  
“怎么，陛下还想继续角色扮演吗？”  
“刚刚玩得挺开心的，话说，裙摆下竟然是黑色丝袜？我本来以为会是光腿穿裙子呢，不过这种惊喜也好，”半透明的黑色丝袜紧紧包裹着涉修长紧实的双腿，英智忍不住反复地摩挲着，滑滑的质感让他颇为着迷，透过纤维看到若隐若现的肌肤，这种朦胧的诱惑比一丝不挂更具挑逗意味，“唔……还挺色情的？ ”  
“呼呼呼，我知道陛下在想什么，想撕的话请不要客气哦？”  
说干就干，英智先从紧紧包裹着股间的那处下手，一边亲吻一边爱抚着涉的下体。硬挺的性器透过布料勾勒出了形状，昂扬的欲望在狭小的内裤里抬起头，前端渗出的液体在布料上洇出濡湿的痕迹。为了加深对角色的深刻体会，涉在服装和道具上总是精益求精，既然束腰和丝袜如此完美地还原了角色，那么女士内裤也是意料之中的事了。虽然之前有听过涉对于女装的一些有趣又奇特的理论，但直到亲自尝试时，英智才觉得这真是妙不可言。他粗暴地撕开丝袜，黑色纤维被扯破时发出了抗议的声音，从破洞里露出的白花花的肌肤，和深色的丝袜形成了鲜明对比，显得尤为色情。

英智把涉的双腿分开，已经湿漉漉的内裤被扯到一边，从丝袜的破洞中露出了紧闭的小穴。手边没有润滑液，涉也没有机会事先做扩张，英智就只好将安全套里多余的液体抹在后穴的入口处，小心地用手指往里试探，虽然涉说不要紧可以直接进来，英智还是多少做了些基本的扩张。用手指抽插了几分钟后，英智让涉换了个姿势，跪爬在沙发上，把碍事的裙子布料堆到旁边，性器前端直接就顶在湿软的穴口上。  
“没想到陛下竟然想要这个体位？”涉刚开始还在耍贫嘴，但英智刚往向里推了一点点，他就禁不住闷哼了起来。  
“对不起，我知道很痛，”英智缓缓地退出来，又小心翼翼地往里插，涉的甬道又热又紧，本能指挥着让他一插到底，但是理智终究不想伤了身下的人，只好先浅浅地试探。每次性器插入涉的身体时，英智能明显感受到对方背后的肌肉一紧，整个身体都蜷了起来，活像只受了惊的鹿。他俯下身，一只手扶住腰，紧紧贴住涉的后背，舌头来回舔着恋人因害羞而发红的耳朵，“里面好热好舒服啊，但是咬得太紧了，放松一点让我进到更深的地方，好吗？”  
“……嗯，嗯……如您所愿……”  
也许是耳边呼出的热气和温柔的情话攻陷了城池，身下的进出愈发顺利了起来，英智深吸一口气，猛地一插到底，性器尽根而入，激得涉发出一声高昂的惊叫。后入的姿势总能让英智进到涉的身体最深处，这种紧密结合带来的占有欲简直要满溢出来，水漫金山，把理智冲刷得一干二净。英智太清楚涉的敏感点了，只要用龟头缓缓地碾磨挤压，再冷不丁地抽离，大力撞击那块花心，就能逼得身下人小声地求饶哀叫。他紧紧握住涉的腰，开始大开大合地用力抽插，每一次进出都直抵最深处，囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音啪啪作响。身体被贯穿的强烈刺激让涉浑身都颤抖起来，四肢的力气像被抽空，快感如浪潮从下体一波波涌来。  
“好深、太深了，陛下……”  
“没办法啊，你的小穴太热情了，一直在邀请我进到最里面哦，你看，这里紧紧地咬住我，不想让我走呢。”  
他把涉的臀瓣分开，看着自己的阴茎一次次侵犯着已经泥泞不堪的后穴，被撑开到极致的秘处沾满了体液和安全套上的润滑液，撕扯的破烂不堪的丝袜也挂上粘腻的液体，这一番景色简直令人沉沦。羞耻的秽语和性器的冲撞带来双重的感官刺激，涉被情欲煎熬得失了理智，只能趴在沙发上急促地呻吟着，嘴里泄出支离破碎的话语，低声喃喃着英智的名字。  
“不管几次都还是这么紧，我是不是……”英智喘着气，卖力地挺腰抽送，手指在两人交合的地方轻轻摩挲，”应该多操一会儿，才能把涉的身体彻底操开呢？”  
“唔，唔……啊……”  
回答他的只有带着哭腔的呻吟。  
涉的意识已经乱做一团浆糊，然而英智的进攻依然愈演愈烈，性器在肠道里快速进出，火热的硬挺撑开狭小的秘处，像是要顶穿身体一般。无论是肌肤相触还是身体相连，涉都非常享受和英智的性爱，但身心完全被支配的感觉太让人害怕了，这种恐惧让他条件反射想逃开。可专制的暴君紧紧扣住了他的大腿和腰肢，性器顶入了前所未有的深度，在皇帝下令停止前，谁也无法中止这场甜蜜的拷问，只能拼命夹紧自己的身体，好快些满足暴食君主深不见底的胃口。  
漫长的性爱榨干了涉的力气，额头的汗水沾湿了刘海，他侧过头，本能地想要得到亲吻。皇帝陛下也早已按耐不住，俯下身直接吻住了恋人的嘴，把所有荒唐的呓语和呻吟一并堵了回去。

英智的意识在这一刻开始游离，因为这实在是太疯狂了。他的涉，那个总是若即若离看不透摸不清抓不住的涉，现在就这么温顺地伏在身下任他摆布和侵犯。他恨不得直接把精液射进涉的身体里，肚子里满满的都是自己的种子，被操开的小穴一开一合，白灼的液体从内里不断流出，留下永远都洗不干净的印记。他要弄脏这个不食人间烟火的天使，他要让所有人知道这是他一个人的日日树涉。  
他的涉。

英智觉得自己一定是疯了，彻彻底底的失心疯。  
但是面对着这个满面通红、带了哭腔、却又拼命压抑自己声音的涉，你叫他保持冷静，简直是天方夜谭。  
“转过来看着我的脸。”英智从涉的体内抽离开，调整成涉仰躺着的正常体位。他亲亲涉的嘴角，舔去眼角的泪水，然后又一次长驱直入，感受着紧致温暖的肠道。和恋人的身体紧紧相连实在是太舒服了，怪不得会有人贪恋肉欲，若不是时间、场合以及身体状况所限，他们大概可以就这么荒淫无度一整天。  
“陛下……”涉喘息着去吻英智的额头，右手捏了捏他的脸蛋，“您有时候还真的像个暴君一样呢。”  
“呵呵，在床上说这种话，就要做好接受惩罚的准备哦？”  
“难道我的侍奉还没有让您感到满足吗？”确实后穴因为激烈的情事已有些红肿，但这还不是涉的极限，只不过他不想让敬爱的皇帝陛下预支过多的体力，“若是让您荒淫无度不顾政事，那就是我的罪过了呢~差不多的话，就一起吧？”  
说的也是，要是被赶回来的敬人发现，那恐怕就不是说教这么简单的事了，幽会偷情的滋味虽好，也要适可而止。英智加快了性器抽插的动作，做着最后的冲刺，同时右手覆上涉的性器，快速地上下撸动着。最后的高潮在一个长吻中结束，涉惊叫着射了出来，白灼的液体溅在丝袜和裙子上，格外刺眼。英智也就此缴械，抽动了几下，射出一股一股精液，幻想着这些种子全部浇灌在了涉的身体里。

高潮的余韵尚未褪去，英智趴在涉的身上歇息着，喘息有些粗重。刚刚这场刺激的性爱耗去了他太多的精力，回过神来竟有些体力不支，若不是涉及时叫停，说不定又要回去卧床静养几日了。要是为了这种事把身体弄坏，估计少不了被医生一顿责骂。可两人都是年少气盛的年纪，身体里的性欲总是野火烧不尽，春风吹又生，一时忍不住也是情有可原嘛，英智这么想着，孩子气地笑了起来。  
“哦呀，什么事让皇帝陛下如此开心？”  
“当然是因为和涉在一起了。”  
“我也觉得这是一出很不错的after story呢，amazing！”  
“嗯……”  
大概又温存了一会儿，灰姑娘的魔法时钟指向了十二点，涉不得不推开英智，从沙发上爬了起来。他快速整理好内裤和裙子，把弄脏的丝袜和安全套扔进垃圾桶，再随意盘了个简单的盘发。完成这一系列动作后，他轻巧地踏上高跟鞋，冲英智送去了一个飞吻，推开了学生会教室的大门。

“那么陛下，就此别过了。”  
“下个月的宫廷舞会……”  
“承蒙您厚爱，我一定会出席~☆”  
日日树涉调皮地眨眨眼睛，身影消失在了走廊里。

－The End－


End file.
